White Ears on a Dark Night
by Lezbo
Summary: Kagome had done it before-now she longed to do it again. Late at night, the only light being a dying fire, she slowly raised her hands to his ears. How will he react?
1. Late at night

Kagome had always wondered what they felt like.

It was late at night, the campfire being her only source of light. Inuyasha and her team were still searching for the jewel shards, when earlier in the day she had gotten a surprise attack from a demon. It had slashed at her right hip, making three deep cuts that were not very pretty left on her body. The shock of being attack and pain all together had her faint right on the spot, making Inuyasha worry about her deeply, though he covered it up in half-hearted insults. He had insisted on sleeping next to her, and now that she looked at the sleeping pads—they might as well be sleeping in the same bed, he didn't even leave a tiny bit of soil peek through where the two pads met. She laughed to herself silently, she loved seeing his sweet side.

She didn't really mind the closeness, he looked beautiful as the fire's glow licked his skin.

To be honest, she wasn't expecting him to sleep at all. She had just woken up herself—it must have been somewhat around 2PM—and had found him facing her, completely relaxed and content, letting quiet snores sneak by every now and then.

Kagome felt like she should be ashamed watching him, like it was something dirty. But somehow, it didn't seem wrong to her. It just made her feel closer to him somehow, maybe because she was seeing a new side of him. Speaking of new sides…

Ever since she had first met Inuyasha and touched his ears when he was under the spell Kikyo put on him, she had been dying to touch them again. She could barely remember how they felt, and now there they were, completely vulnerable as they teased her by twitching back and forth. Now this, she would admit it in the morning, was probably wrong. But Kagome could care less at the moment, slowly dragging her arms out of her blanket.

Trying not to touch anything else, her fingers had finally come in contact with Inuyasha's ears. She almost squealed from excitement as she placed her other hand on the opposite ear, and slowly stroked the pair. It was softer than she remembered—probably because the last time she touched them he hadn't bathed in 50 years (and probably more). Kagome looked at his face, and as she did, the priestess was immediately shocked and put her hands away from his ears and covered her mouth.

 _S-so…_

Inuyasha's thick eyebrows lowered from disappointment when the hands had gone away. His cheeks were a bright pink, his lips parted slightly as he whimpered as he slept. This was probably one of the best things she would see. Almost desperate to see it again, she put her hands back where they were and rubbed the back of each ear, and she swore she heard him purr.

 _Cute!_

Even though it didn't make any sense for a dog to purr, she was delighted by the sound no less.

"Awh, Inu-baby is just a big fluffy puppy, isn't he?" Kagome whispered to herself, smiling sweetly at him, unaware her words were heard by another pair of ears.

A soft, white fluffy pair.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, scaring the priestess and making her freeze as he glared at her, her hands still on his ears.

"Off." He growled, and with no questions, Kagome brought her hands down to her chest as her cheeks began to warm up. She had been caught, dead center. No excuses. She had probably even hurt his pride.

"So I'm a puppy now, huh?"

"W-what? No! I didn't—"

Before she could excuse herself, he was out of his blanket and on top of her in seconds. She gasped, blue eyes meeting gold.

"I'll show you who's a puppy." The half-demon threatened, his hand pushing the loose strands off of her face. An idea popped up in her head, and she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, slowly letting her hands run through his hair at the back of his head. She even lowered her eyes, parting her lips as she squirmed beneath him. Surprised at how bold she had been, his eyes opened wide, obviously not expecting what she was doing. Kagome lifted her leg up, her knee stroking his waist, making him gasp as her hands went higher on his head. The dog demon had lowered his guard, had fallen into her trap as he gazed at her lips with a growing desire. Kagome smirked.

"You're a puppy," Kagome whispered, taking his ears into the captivity of her hands and stroked the back with her thumb and her index finger grazing around the inside.

Taken aback from her action, Inuyasha's knees buckled slightly, his hands clamping at the soil and going into his long fingernails. "K-Kagome." He rasped, staring at her mischievous eyes.

"A cute, little, fluffy Inu-baby puppy…" The miko continued her torture, enjoying the faces he made while she did so. It must be driving him mad. "All to myself. What a treat." She smiled, before Inuyasha snapped, one of his hands snatching her hand.

He stared at her, something in his eyes she couldn't quite describe. Slowly, almost too slow, he quietly lowered her arm down with his, pinning the arm down above her head. "Inuyasha?"

The dog-demon scoffed. "You'll pay for that," Again, he lifted his hand to hers, and dragged it down and pinned it above her head with the other. He lowered his face down to hers, his nose grazing her neck, taking a moment to inhale her sweet wild berry scent. The half-demon lightly kissed her ear lobe, and whispered directly into her soft ear. " _Kagome_."

Just as quickly as he was getting on top of her, he was suddenly back on his own sleeping mat. Shocked, Kagome gasped, breathing heavily, realizing she had held in her breath. In her peripheral vision, she could see him smirk before turning around, pulling his blanket over him.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome."


	2. Revenge

The revenge would come today.

Inuyasha was careful to plan out what he would do to Kagome for teasing him so, and he made sure to make it as horrible (for her) as possible. And there was no other chance to make his plan come true other than today.

Ever since the event where she had stroked his ears and he had left her in a hot state with a smirk on his face, Kagome didn't know how to act towards Inuyasha. Dare she be bold again and make more casual touches, or should she act like normal? It was all confusing and made her feel like it was life or death situation. That she was going to walk the plank if she made the wrong choice. So when she and Inuyasha had been assigned to look for the jewel shard alone _, just the two of them_ , Kagome wanted to bite off Miroku's head.

He had a good reason—Naraku was getting faster and smarter, and it wouldn't take long until he had all of the shards besides the few they had been left with when Kikyo gave their chunk to the evil half-demon. So it only made sense to split up for the day. Kagome sighed, kicking a pebble on the forest trail she walked on with Inuyasha. Both of them hadn't said a thing—only a few exchanged glances and an accidental touch once. It only made the priestess more nervous.

He could smell how on guard she was, and Inuyasha didn't know if this made matters better or worse. He supposed both, if he did his plan just right with no slips—but he didn't know if he was capable of that. He'd have to figure it out as he went along.

"Hey, Kagome" He called, seeing in his peripheral vision how her shoulders tensed, which kind of made his heart sink. Did she really think he was that upset about it? "You look tense—maybe you should go to the hot spring up ahead and relax?" Inuyasha suggested, and it actually was the truth. He wanted her to at least be comfortable. If she wasn't, what was the point? She needed to calm down.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, trying to think of any tricks he could play off with her going to the hot springs. There was actually quite a few, but none that Inuyasha would actually do. Giving in, she nodded. "That actually sounds really nice. I should be less paranoid if we're going to fight any demons."

Inuyasha gave off a small grunt, his signal for the O.K when he couldn't smell any demons nearby. They had reached the springs in a short amount of time, and surprisingly, she took her rinse shortly as well. And just like he predicted, she didn't dry her hair. He smirked on the inside, but only released a scoff when he saw her to cover his cackle.

"You didn't dry your hair again, idiot. You'll get sick if you continue to do that."

Sitting down on a log, claiming it as her seat, Kagome took a strand of her hair into her fingers, noticing that he was indeed right. She reached out for her towel, before his hand stopped her. Surprised, she looked up to see he was already behind her with her towel on the top of her head.

"You obviously can't do it right. You think I'm just going to sit and watch while you catch a cold?" He smiled, knowing she couldn't see, and started to lightly massage her head with the towel.

Kagome could only let a small 'oh' slip her lips in reply as her cheeks burned. Why was he being so nice to her today? It was strange, but she was too relaxed by his touches to fully dig into investigation at the moment. Her shoulders dropped, and her head tilted to the side with content. She did not know this only encouraged him.

Inuyasha's hands dropped down to her back, letting his skilled hands release the stress in the muscles. Not hearing a complaint, he lowered his head to her ear.

"You're really stressed Kagome… I wonder what it's about?" His breath tickled her ear, making her squirm in the slightest bit. "Is it from that test you told me about?" Inuyasha's hands moved to her arms, rubbing up and down lightly. "Or could it be something else…?" Lightly, the half-demon blew in her ear. A moan finally escaped her lips, the sound filling him up with encouragement.

It took a lot of balls on his part, but he got his right hand to latch onto her waist, the other trailing up her shirt and making circles around her belly-button. Kagome gasped at his actions, her head drawing back onto his shoulder, and that surprised her more. When did he get so close?

"Kagome, what do you want?" He whispered, the hand under her shirt slowly going upward. Inuyasha could hear, even feel from under his hand, her heart rate increasing at his action. He knew she didn't deny his actions, hell, by the way she arched her back to force him to cup her breast, she encouraged his idea. But, as much as he wanted to continue, his hand lowered back to her stomach, making her glare at him—as much as she could, anyway. His head was tucked into her neck, slowly inhaling her sweet scent. "What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha's other hand continued to rub against her sides, occasionally letting his hand graze her ass.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Was this really the Inuyasha she knew? This man, hotly breathing against her neck, stroking her hips, and teasing her in such a menacing way, was Inuyasha? She supposed this was her payback for the ear incident, but she wasn't hating a second of it. Maybe it was thanks, instead? She laughed at the idea, he would never thank her, especially this way. He had something hidden here, something that would make her furious in his sweet, lovely touches.

He growled, waiting for her answer, being anything but patient. She was so lost in her thoughts by trying to figure out the bad side, she completely forgot about the good side. His hand was so deliciously close to her breast. She decided to fuck it and enjoy it while she could.

"Up." Kagome panted, hoping he would get what she meant.

"Up where?" Inuyasha chuckled, nibbling her ear lobe like he had done before, making her shiver in all the right places.

"Grope it."

"Do you mean this?" His right hand squeezed the skin of her waist, knowing that the move made her furious.

Indeed it did, and on more levels than he thought. Kagome grabbed his left hand with force, shoving it up her shirt and making him cup her breast that was protected by her bra. It made his eyes go wide, realizing one thing:

Never make Kagome sexually frustrated.

He licked her neck all the way to her collar bone, biting the skin lightly as he squeezed the covered mound (surprisingly bigger than he thought). Kagome moaned with delight, arching her back as her arm reached behind her on his clothing, tugging on it for support. She expected him to do the same thing again,

But he didn't live to expectations.

His fingers grabbed the cup of her bra, avoiding her breast as much as possible and she gasped with anger, glaring at him. She was covered in his silky hair, and she just wanted to scream.

"What's so special about this? Why did you lead me to it, Kagome?" When she thought that all was over and she was finally about to give in, her gaze found something. Something spectacular.

"You want to know why?"

"Indeed." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, making her smile.

"Because, Inuyasha…" Her hand stroked his silver hair, massaging his scalp lightly. "I like to play games."

His eyes widened again when her hand latched onto her ear, rubbing it with her light touches yet another time. The half demon froze, and she took it as a surrender.

Glad she had won, Kagome grinned and stood up, fixing her clothes and dusting off imaginary dirt. A few seconds past before she looked back at Inuyasha, in the same position she had left him, his face covered with shock as he stared at her. Kagome winked at him, before turning back around.

"Thanks for drying my hair, Inuyasha."


End file.
